Avengers Compound
: "Take a look, It's pretty impressive, huh? They just finished remodelling the whole thing." : ― Happy Hogan to Peter Parker The Avengers Compound 'is the primary headquarters of the Avengers. The team relocated here following the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. After the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark continued to use the facility as his primary place of residence, and after selling Avengers Tower, moved all the equipment into the facility and remodelled it. It was later destroyed before its ruins became the stage for the Battle of Earth, pitting the Avengers and their allies against the genocidal tyrant, Thanos, for the fate of the universe itself. However, the facility was rebuilt and continued to serve as the team's base of operations. History Warehouse The facility that would become the New Avengers Facility started out as a series of Stark Industries warehouses created by Howard Stark. The warehouses were used to store Stark Industries equipment, such as the Signal Decoy. Certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, such as Hank Pym, were privy to the items being stored at the warehouse. Over time, the warehouses were no longer guarded, to the point where Pym referred to them as abandoned, despite them still housing Stark equipment. New Avengers The facility was founded shortly after the aftermath of the Battle of Sokovia and end of the Ultron Offensive. The Avengers team was reformed, with Iron Man and Hawkeye leaving the team voluntarily, Thor leaving Earth, and Hulk going missing. Many of the staff are former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, such as Maria Hill or Nick Fury. In addition, the facility has the support of renowned scientists such as Erik Selvig and Helen Cho. The base is used for scientific research, military training, weapons development and the New Avengers program. Vehicles and aircraft such as the Quinjet are also stationed at the facility. Duel at the Avengers Compound Prior to the Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne assigned Scott Lang to infiltrate a warehouse once owned by Howard Stark to retrieve a signal decoy of Pym's design, only to discover that it was located right next to the New Avengers Facility. Attempting to continue along with the plan, Lang was intercepted by Falcon after tripping the Facility's motion detectors. The two fought for a short time but, in the end, Lang disabled Falcon's flight pack and succeeded in retrieving the signal decoy. Sokovia Accords One month after the Lagos Catastrophe, the US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross convened with the Avengers along with Tony Stark at the New Avengers Facility to discuss the Sokovia Accords. After his briefing, they privately discussed the implications of the Sokovia Accords with Rogers staunchly rejecting them and Stark supporting them, causing the Avengers to splinter into two factions. As the hunt for the Winter Soldier began abroad, Maximoff and Vision stayed behind at the Facility. When Maximoff tried to leave the Facility, Vision stopped her, informing her that she is not permitted to leave the premises. He explains that after her actions in Lagos, Stark requested that she be kept safe under house arrest until the debate on the Sokovia Accords had cooled down. Rescue of Wanda Maximoff Later, after Rogers believes that Helmut Zemo plans to unleash five other Winter Soldiers unto the world, he enlists Clint Barton to rescue Wanda from the New Avengers Facility. Hawkeye sets off an explosion outside to distract Vision while he explains the situation to Maximoff. However, he interrupts them and sets off Hawkeye's electric trap, which he eventually escapes from and quickly restrains Hawkeye. Maximoff then uses her powers to control the Mind Stone and forcing Vision to phase, releasing Hawkeye. She then uses her powers to increase his density against his will until she slams him through several stories of the Facility and deep into the ground, allowing Barton and Maximoff to escape. Dissolution of the Avengers After the Avengers Civil War, the Avengers became divided with Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Black Widow fleeing as fugitives, the Winter Soldier going to Wakanda, Ant-Man and Hawkeye taking plea deals to be with their family, and War Machine partially paralysed after his fall. At the Facility, Stark helped Rhodes with physical therapy in his new exoskeletal brace, which allowed him to walk, but ended his military and Avenger careers. Tony then received a cellphone and a letter at the Facility from Rogers, who apologised for keeping the truth about his parents' death from Stark and promised to be with him if he ever needed help. Moving On Following the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility and the subsequent dissolution of the Avengers, Tony Stark returned to the New Avengers Facility, where he chose to live. Stark, Vision, Rhodes and Happy Hogan continued to use the facility as their place of residence and offered a room to Peter Parker upon his invitation to become an official member of the Avengers, although Parker declined, thinking he had more to learn before becoming an Avenger. Return of Captain America Thaddeus Ross contacted James Rhodes in the New Avengers Facility and the two were talking about the disappearance of Vision and his rescue by the criminals Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon, following Thanos' invasion to Earth. When Captain America and his team arrived with Vision and Scarlet Witch, Rhodes end the call and with the reassembled Avengers and Bruce Banner, who had arrived at the facility earlier, discussed their next move. Banner warned them that Thanos was after Vision's Mind Stone. Although Vision agreed to sacrifice himself and let the Infinity Stone to be destroyed in order to prevent from Thanos to obtain it, Rogers did not allow it. He decided to go to Wakanda, where they could extract the stone from Vision without killing him. The Avengers took a Quinjet and flew to the African nation. Aftermath of the Decimation The mission in Wakanda was a complete and utter failure; not only did Thanos manage to fatally extract the Mind Stone from Vision, in doing so he completed the Infinity Gauntlet, allowing him to carry out his mission to wipe out half of all life. The surviving Avengers returned to the United States and, en route to the New Avengers Facility, discovered a pager displaying a bizarre symbol which they recognised as having been activated by Nick Fury who was one of the victims of the Decimation. At the Facility, they bypassed the battery in order to prevent it from running dry. As the pager continued to transmit with James Rhodes monitoring, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner monitored the immense reports of casualties, making the full scale of the catastrophe horrifically clear. Rhodes reported that the pager had stopped transmitting, and Rogers requested that the signal is restarted, to Banner's objection as they had no idea who the signal was intended for. As Romanoff explained that Fury knew and that she wanted to know herself, she suddenly discovered that Captain Marvel had arrived, demanding to know where Fury was. Locating Thanos ''To be added Time Heist The Avengers fist pump before all of them launched into Quantum Realm, Bruce Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone; Rogers overcomes undercover Hydra agents and his 2012 self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark fail to retrieve the Space Stone after Loki escapes with it. Rogers and Stark use the last of their size-altering Pym Particles to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970 and steal an earlier version of the Space Stone as well as vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym so they can return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains his former hammer, Mjolnir. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in 2014 and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, that it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. They fight over which of them should die until Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag in the same year, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill could. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone while Nebula is unable to return due to the latter's cybernetic implants interfacing with those of her 2014 self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time captures present-day Nebula and sees her memories. He then secretly sends 2014 Nebula to the present. Attack on the Avengers Compound After Bruce Banner reversed the Decimation, Thanos and his army travelled through the Quantum Tunnel from 2014, appearing in Sanctuary II above the facility. Before the Avengers noticed, Sanctuary II obliterated the entire facility and grounds by firing several missiles across the whole area. A final larger missile engulfed the whole facility, creating a huge explosion across the entire facility and beyond. Battle of Earth The destroyed area served as the battleground during the Battle of Earth. Part of the main building was still intact after the attack. The lake next to the facility began to flood part of the battlefield, however this was successfully stopped by Stephen Strange. Rogers, Banner, Barnes and Wilson later returned to the facilities outskirts to activate a Quantum Tunnel in order to return the Infinity Stones back to their original timelines. Reconstruction of the Compound To be added Protecting the Parkers To be added Places of Interest * '''Conference Room: The main room for holding meetings amongst the Avengers and any visitors. When Thaddeus Ross arrived at the facility to introduce the Sokovia Accords to the Avengers, they all gathered in the conference room where he went through their previous battles and what the new Accords that were made as a result of that would entail. * Common Area: When the facility was remodelled, a new room was built for the Avengers to use as the main area of operations and downtime. This includes a small kitchen area attached, a round table capable of projecting holograms, a sitting area and bookshelf. When the Avengers reunited at the facility after an Attack on Vision, they stood around in the common room and discussed Thanos and his mission to retrieve all the Infinity Stones, one being located in Vision's forehead. After the Decimation, the Avengers returned to the facility, where Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff observed the death count in different countries through the hologram emitted from the round table. When Captain Marvel rescued Tony Stark in space, they all gathered to inform them of the Snap, however, Stark ended up collapsing so Bruce Banner tended to him. Nebula informed them of Thanos' location, and they all then discussed going after him, learning that he used the Stones again. After failing to bring everyone back, Romanoff started leading the Avengers, having meetings with the other members via an active channel with holographic communication. When Romanoff and Rogers were talking to each other, they witnessed the return of Scott Lang who told them about the Quantum Realm and his desire to Time Travel. When they achieved a way to do so, ad with the whole team reassembled, they began to brainstorm the Time Heist over the next few days until they finally completed their plan. * Laboratories: Next to the common area, a section that provides controlled conditions in which scientific or technological research, experiments, and measurement may be performed. When Thaddeus Ross contacted James Rhodes to discuss the recent disappearance of Vision, the fugitive Avengers arrived, where they were reunited with Bruce Banner. After the Decimation, the Avengers found Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager and bypassed the pager's battery in order for it to continue to send out its signal, where they eventually encountered Captain Marvel. When the Avengers successfully stole the Infinity Stones throughout history, Tony Stark, Banner and Rocket Raccoon began working on a Nano Gauntlet to wield the Stones. Once they completed the gauntlet, Banner put it on, and the others watched as he snapped his fingers, successfully bringing everyone back. * Lounge: Right next to the conference room, the Avengers sat there to discuss the Sokovia Accords amongst themselves after Thaddeus Ross visited, which was very controversial. When Hawkeye broke into the facility, he came into the lounge, where Wanda Maximoff was standing, to rescue her. He briefly fought Vision, who was defeated when Maximoff stepped in and pushed him through the floor. After the Clash of the Avengers, Vision sat in the lounge, sitting in front of the chess board. * Kitchen: Joined to the lounge area, used for cooking and food preparation, equipped with an oven, refrigerator and stove, stocked with food and utensils, and a spot for the Avengers to eat. When Vision wanted to lift Wanda Maximoff's spirits, he tried to make her Paprikash. She joined him, and when she noted how the meal did not come out right, she went to leave, but Vision stopped her. When the facility was remodelled, the kitchen was joined with the common room. * Foyer: The main entrance hall to the facility on the ground level. When Tony Stark decided to make Peter Parker an Avenger, he brought him to the facility, where he walked with him through the foyer, up to where he had a new armour ready to present to Parker. However, Parker declined the offer and exited the facility through the foyer as Stark, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts wondered what they would announce to the press. * Private Living Quarters: Each Avenger is designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. * Tony Stark's Office: A room Tony Stark uses as his office within the facility. * Steve Rogers' Office: A room Steve Rogers uses as his office within the facility, where he stores his shield, as well as a few memorabilia's from the 1940s. He sat in his office, watching the news after the Attack on the IFID Headquarters that resulted in the deaths dozens of innocent civilians. After the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark arrived at the facility and sat in his office, where he read a letter from Rogers, who gave him a phone to call him with. * Bathroom: A shared room for personal hygiene activities containing the essential appliances, including three basins accompanied with mirrors, and a paper towel dispenser. * Gym: A section next to the outdoor area that houses exercise equipment for the purpose of physical exercise for the Avengers. The gym used to be below the lounge, and when Hawkeye broke into the facility to rescue Wanda Maximoff, she pushed Vision through the floors, including the gym. While leading the Avengers in 2023, Black Widow trained in the gym. * Shooting Range: Looking out to the lake next to the facility, a specialised room designed for firearms qualifications, training or practice. While leading the Avengers in 2023, Black Widow practiced her shooting in this room. * Natatorium: The facility contains a lap pool. * Screening Room: A room with a cinema style screen in which films are shown. * Rehabilitation Room: A room on the ground level that caters for any Avenger who get injured, including several equipment to help the process of rehabilitation, including an exercise ball, neoprene hand weights, an exercise bike, and medicine balls. When James Rhodes' legs became paralysed, Tony Stark provided him with leg braces to help him walk. Stark helped Rhodes when he wore the braces, using the walking rails. The two were interrupted when a FedEx Driver arrived to give Stark a package. * Hangar: An extensive floor area, used for housing Quinjets and other vehicles. When Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Thor and the Hulk left the Avengers, Steve Rogers, with Natasha Romanoff, assembled a new team of Avengers, meeting in the hangar. In 2023, having been remodelled prior, Rogers, Romanoff, Banner and Scott Lang began to test Time Travel with Luis' Van, however it was not a complete success. When they assembled the whole team, they began to work on a machine to achieve time travel through the Quantum Realm with the help of Stark and Rocket Raccoon. They all then suited up and made their way through the hangar onto the platform, where they commenced the Time Heist. When they returned, they successfully brought back the Infinity Stones, but Romanoff had sacrificed her life. While the Avengers were reversing the Decimation, Nebula from 2014 activated the machine and Thanos and his army from 2014 travelled to the present, destroying the hangar. * Storage: When the facility was renovated for the base of operations for the Avengers, all the Stark Industries equipment, were locked up into a storage unit. When Hank Pym tasked Ant-Man with retrieving the Signal Decoy, Ant-Man fought Falcon, unaware that it was the base of the Avengers. Ant-Man made his way to the storage unit during the fight and successfully stole the device. Ant-Man then sabotaged Falcon's suit, they crashed through the entrance and he made his escape. * Sanitary Sewer: Beneath the facility, a tunnel system for transporting sewage from the facility. When the facility was attacked by Thanos, Hawkeye fell into the tunnels where he encountered a group of Outriders who chased after him to retrieve the Infinity Stones. Hawkeye blew up a part of the tunnels and then scaled upwards where he came across the 2014 Nebula who was killed by present day Nebula. Category:Locations